


No time to waste

by CelestialCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Digital Art, Established Relationship, H/D Erised 2018, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/pseuds/CelestialCat
Summary: Draco just couldn't wait to have Harry on the floor.





	No time to waste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kedavranox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedavranox/gifts).



> Loved doing this!! As always! I feel like every time I draw them it comes out different but that's what makes it fun. I hope you sincerely enjoy it and I do apologize for not making it perhaps as explicit as you wished.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WK6nDRG)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
